A conventional wheel device for a toy vehicle traveling on a pair of metal rails while attracting with magnets has left and right wheels attracting the rails with magnetic forces (e.g., Patent Document 1). A conventional wheel device for a toy vehicle traveling with a motor provided inside the toy vehicle being rotated by power fed from the pair of rails is structured so that metal wheels provided on opposite sides of an axle come in contact with the pair of rails thereby to receive power feeding (e.g., Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 60-500361    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 52-90093